


Ensemble mais pas vraiment

by malurette



Category: Le cycle de Cyann (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, One Shot, Unrequited, boo canon unrequited pining, uncompatible orientation, yay canon lesbian character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: "La femme de sa vie," tu parles. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu pour Aïeïa ne jamais rencontrer Cyann, pour le coup.





	Ensemble mais pas vraiment

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre : **Ensemble mais pas vraiment  
**Auteur : **ylg/=malurette>  
**Base : **Le cycle de Cyann, _Aïeïa d'Aldaal_  
**Personnages/Couple : **Aïeïa -> Cyann Olsimar  
**Genre : **unrequited  
**Gradation : **PG-15 / T+  
**Légalité : **propriété de François Bourgeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème : ** « free day -> incompatible orientations » pour Dark Femslash Week  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **tome 3  
**Nombre de mots : **400

"C’était pas bien ensemble, prétend Aïeïa laissée seule : j’aurais fini par te tuer, et je me serais retrouvée toute seule."

Le problème, c’est qu’elles n’ont jamais été ensemble. Avec Cyann, elle était toujours seule, mais face à un fantôme intouchable, torturée par des fantasmes irréalisables. Elle est tombée amoureuse tout de suite, c’est-à-dire, elle l’a désirée tout de suite ; puis elle a appris à la connaître et depuis elle l’aime pour de vrai, pour de bon. Merde alors !

Elle a tout tenté pour la séduire mais Cyann n’est simplement pas intéressée – ça n’est pas juste à cause de son œil qui défigure Aïeïa et dégoûte la plupart des gens, non, c’est juste être une femme : elle ne la désirera jamais, leurs orientations sont incompatibles.   
Elle propose de le faire quand même juste pour le fun, mais ça ne marche même pas. Et Aïeïa sait trop bien de que ça fait quand c’est imposé de force, la violence, la douleur, les déchirures, l’impression d’être complètement perdue et réduite à rien : jamais elle ne pourrait faire ça, surtout à quelqu’un à qui elle tient.   
Elle ne le ferait pas non plus avec des filles trop jeunes qui ne savent pas encore dire non et qui ont des seins trop petits pour être intéressantes, d’ailleurs. 

Il n’y a pas si longtemps elle aurait dit que se restreindre volontairement envers autrui c’est une faiblesse, et quelque part elle le pense toujours. Merde encore.   
Du coup elle la déteste un peu aussi. Elle jalouse la chance qu’elle a eue à ce qu’elle raconte de sa vie d’avant, avant de se retrouver encore plus paumée qu’elle sur cette planète pourrie. Elle la déteste de la rendre faible. Elle la déteste surtout de ne pas l’aimer en retour, de ne même pas vouloir une donner une chance. 

Cyann ne lui veut pas de mal, elle ne la déteste pas en retour… mais ne peut rien lui donner, à peine une amitié qui ne suffit pas, et qui ressemble à de la condescendance. Bordel.   
De l’exaspération, de la jalousie et de la frustration. Elle ne se serait jamais pardonné si, exaspérée par les signaux ambigus qu’elle reçoit ou croit recevoir ou ses propres désirs elle avait finit par violer, ou la tuer, ou les deux.   
Connasse. Ça serait simple si c’était sa faute. 

Mais quelle abrutie, elle-même, d’être allée s’amouracher comme ça !


End file.
